El caballero y la sirena
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: *One Shot desafío de Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy-Stardust* Después de la batalla contra Hades, Shun se siente confundido respecto a su pureza pero al reencontrarse con Thetis su vida cambia completamente. LEMON.


**Hola estimadas y estimados lectores, tiempo ya sin leernos, he estado ocupadísima con mi tesis, si todo sale bien termino en diciembre y entonces actualizaré aquellos fics que he tenido descuidados, por falta de inspiración y también por falta de tiempo, de verdad que necesito concentrarme cuando escribo, así que por favor tengan paciencia que Saint Rockers y Paralelamente continuarán espero muy pronto.**

**A continuación comparto con ustedes dos fics que surgieron como un desafío entre Tepucihuatl SHun, InatZiggy-Stardust y yo, el desafío consistía en escribir parejas alternativas de nuestro personaje favorito el cabeza de Helecho..cof cof cof...quiero decir Shun, en mi caso particular me comprometí a escribir un Shun/Thetis, ya que mi candidata alternativa favorita número uno para él es ella, y como me gusta la justa retribución me anoté además con un June/Albiore que terminó en tragedia muajajajajaja, para este fic tomé la versión del manga respecto a que Thetis era un pez que fue transformado en sirena y la del anime donde ella al final de la historia se convierte en una sirena de verdad, hice una mezcla de las dos cosas.**

**Este desafío fue hace tiempo y no había querido subir ninguno de los dos fics a la página, pero por recomendación de mi gran amiga Fabiola Brambila he decidido compartirlos con ustedes. Recuerden que esto es sólo ficción, y que los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no hay lucro detrás de este y ningún otro fic mío, sólo escribo por amor a inventar cosas, y por cierto, el final de esta historia sin querer me quedó similar a la verdadera historia de la sirenita, espero lo disfruten.**

**El caballero y la sirena.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Él era el alma más pura sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era quien odiaba pelear y lastimar a los demás seres que habitaban junto a él, sin distinción, humanos, animales, plantas. En su corazón, sólo había bondad, generosidad y compasión, pero, de nada le sirvió. Desde que se convirtió en caballero, desde que hizo votos de proteger a Athena y a la humanidad, restaurar la paz mancillada por los dioses, sentía que no había sido capaz de salvar a nadie. De sus manos, de sus puños, sólo brotaba la muerte, e incluso hacía sufrir a quienes amaba, Ikki, June, Albiore, sus amigos Seiya, Hyoga y hasta Shiryu. Athena estaba a salvo, pero él se sentía desdichado día a día. Lo peor fue que Hades, el dios de los infiernos, atraído por su pureza y su bondad, decidió usarlo desde que nació, para traer desdicha a los mortales, y después de aquella batalla, tras ver el cuerpo en estado vegetal de Seiya, comprendió que su vida estaba perdida, sin un rumbo claro.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo, sabiendo que el daño que hacía con su sola existencia era irreparable?

Desdichado, vagó por Grecia. Deseaba ayudar a Seiya, quería pedirle perdón a Ikki por su ineptitud, a June por su abandono, a su maestro por olvidar sus enseñanzas, a Athena por no ser digno de ella, pero no podía, estaba completamente derrumbado. No bastaba con suicidarse, con autoexiliarse del Santuario. Entendía su deber de proteger al mundo y a su diosa, pero mientras el recuerdo de que fue utilizado para hacer el mal estuviera dentro de su mente, jamás estaría tranquilo, y así, no podría cumplir con su misión.

¿Qué tenía él, que atraía tanta calamidad? Tras pensarlo demasiado en aquel viaje, llegó a la sencilla conclusión que su pureza era la responsable; tanta bondad atraía el desprecio, no podía seguir así, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de aquella cualidad con la que había nacido. Hasta que en medio de su soledad, mientras caminaba por las costas de Cabo Sunión, escuchó una voz, triste y hermosa, la recordaba a la perfección, era Thetis, la sirena que servía a Poseidón.

En el pasado, su belleza, sus labios, su voz, habían despertado algo dentro de su ser, una extraña sensación de calor, en su corazón y en su cuerpo. En ese entonces, la sirena lo había embrujado, y como un Ulises sin sus marinos, cayó prisionero de su cántico junto con Seiya, y la trampa de coral se incrustó en su piel. Afortunadamente, ambos sobrevivieron, desde entonces, el encuentro con Thetis, había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Ahora, ella estaba sentada en una roca, con el torso completamente desnudo, y una alargada cola de pez, con relucientes escamas rojizas tornasoladas que reemplazaba sus piernas. Sonrió al verlo. Una extraña plática surgió entre ellos, como si el hechizo de la sirena aún funcionara a pesar de los años. Shun se sorprendió a sí mismo narrándole lo sucedido con Hades y de cómo su pureza sólo había servido para atraer la desgracia. La fresca noche les acompañaba, y tras confirmarle que Kanon de Dragón Marino había muerto, ella suspiró y unas cuantas lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas.

- Sé cómo te sientes, también fui un ser puro, era un pez en el pasado, y el señor Poseidón me convirtió en lo que soy, pero ahora que él se ha marchado ya no puedo regresar a mi forma original, ninguno de los de mi especie logran entenderme, estoy completamente sola, y no importa a qué océanos viaje, qué mares visite, seguiré sola por la eternidad- Thetis con tristeza miraba las aguas del Mediterráneo- no tengo el valor para suicidarme, tampoco sé si esa sería la solución.

Shun la observó en detalle, su pálida piel, su larga cabellera rubia alborotada, sus ojos azules perfectos, su cintura estrecha, sus hermosos senos expuestos a la intemperie con aquellos pezones rosáceos que cualquier hombre desearía probar. Por un instante lo pensó, su masculinidad comenzó a reaccionar ante la belleza de la sirena, y atraído por ella, Shun la besó. Thetis al contacto con los labios del Caballero de Andrómeda, no supo cómo reaccionar, no esperaba que ese joven se comportara de aquella manera, ningún mortal se había atrevido a aquello, ni siquiera Julián Solo, el habitáculo de Poseidón.

- Tal vez, si nos deshacemos de esa pureza seamos libres o al menos podamos olvidar- dijo Shun al notar la incertidumbre de Thetis. Él lo había pensado, tal vez, ser sucio no era un crimen, lo verdaderamente erróneo era pretender mantenerse puro en un mundo que no valoraba aquella virtud. Thetis comprendió a lo que se refería el caballero de Athena. Si esas palabras hubieran venido de otro mortal, quizás no las habría creído, pero ese ser era igual de ingenuo que ella, eso le hizo sentir segura, no habría mentira en sus palabras, tal vez si se unía a él, encontraría la muerte que tanto deseaba.

Thetis besó a Shun con tristeza, él sintió la tibieza de su boca en la de él, la suavidad de su lengua entrando en la suya. Con un leve suspiro, mordió sus labios, y pronto se desprendió de sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo sobre la sirena, miró sus senos perfectos, los acarició con ambas manos mientras Thetis sentía las caricias de ese mortal sobre ella, luego, con su lengua lamió sus pezones y los succionó como si de un infante se tratara. Thetis ruborizada por aquello que estaba haciendo, que era completamente desconocido para las criaturas marinas, imitó a Shun y mordió su cuello, un gruñido de placer escapó del joven, quien mordió los senos de la sirena con fuerza. Sobre su cuerpo, ella sentía el del caballero de Andrómeda, su pecho musculoso, su ardiente masculinidad rozando su cola, dura, húmeda y algo pegajosa.

Thetis observó a Shun con curiosidad, era la primera vez que tenía a un mortal frente a ella completamente desnudo. Ni siquiera Dragón Marino le dio esa absoluta confianza. Shun se dio cuenta de ello, y con algo de timidez tomó la mano de la sirena y la puso en su miembro erecto, y sosteniéndola aún, comenzó a subir y bajar con ella. La rigidez era enorme, pero ella estaba curiosa de saber qué sucedería con lo que él le estaba enseñando a hacer. La respiración del caballero se aceleró, sus mejillas se encendieron, y finalmente un gemido escapó de sus labios derramando semen sobre los senos de Thetis.

- ¿A los hombres les sale espuma?- dijo en voz alta, ante lo cual Shun sonrió algo avergonzado. Thetis, quien había sido también hechizada por los hipnóticos sonidos de los gemidos de Shun, dejó que los rayos de la luna cubrieran por completo todo su cuerpo. Y tras unos minutos, Shun contempló que su cola se desprendía de ella como la piel de una serpiente, y en su lugar, aparecían dos hermosas y blancas piernas. Thetis se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

- Ahora que me has explicado lo que hacen los humanos, quisiera yo también hacerlo ¿Me enseñarías?- preguntó con su cristalina voz. Shun volvió a acariciar sus senos, y la recostó sobre una enorme roca lisa, en la cual estallaban algunas olas. Con atrevimiento, su mano avanzó hacia su intimidad, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con los pliegues de su piel, un líquido transparente salía de allí y humedecía su centro, Thetis lo sentía y le gustaba, mientras más jugaba Shun con sus dedos en su clítoris, más deseaba que no se detuviera, hasta que finalmente una sensación placentera la invadió, y gimió con dulzura. Era un orgasmo, pero ella no sabía que ese era su nombre. Traviesa, quiso volver a repetir aquello tan especial, pero la espuma en el miembro de los hombres seguía causándole curiosidad. Así que decidida cogió el pene del caballero y lo acarició con calma, poco a poco fue endureciéndose nuevamente, la sirena al contemplarlo tan rígido, y nuevamente pegajoso puso su lengua sobre él, deseaba probarlo. Shun no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la húmeda lengua acariciándolo. Thetis sintió que el sabor era diferente al del mar, y comenzó a succionar para ver si podía sacar más de aquella espuma, lo hizo tantas veces que finalmente Shun no pudo evitarlo y se derramó completamente en su boca.

- Esta espuma es diferente- dijo Thetis, su sabor le había gustado y seguía pasando su lengua por el pene del caballero para no dejar nada sin probar. Shun continuaba excitado, no había considerado el sexo como una forma de liberarse de esa pureza que le hacía sentirse apesadumbrado, hasta ese momento en que aquella sirena volvió a cruzarse en su vida atrapándolo ya no en su barrera de coral sino en su mágico abrazo y en el sonido de su excitación. Lo mismo para Thetis, quien jamás pensó en caer atrapada como uno de sus hermanos peces, en las redes de un hombre, un caballero de Athena. Una vez más, con su masculinidad erecta, Shun cogió a Thetis, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le habló con dulzura.

- Ahora, viene la parte final, los humanos unimos nuestros cuerpos- explicó, ante lo cual, Thetis asintió- Puede dolerte

- La existencia misma me duele- musitó, mientras Shun volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, lamía su cuello, su ombligo, su vientre, su clítoris, mientras la hermosa voz de Thetis cantaba embrujándolo aún más. Finalmente, recorrió sus piernas, el líquido cristalino y salado, había lubricado toda su vulva la cual estaba ardiendo. Shun besándola con deseo, abrió las piernas de la ahora mujer, acomodó su masculinidad y entró en ella con delicadeza. Thetis gimió de dolor, un poco de sangre salpicó la roca sobre la que estaban, pero las olas del mar limpiaron rápidamente aquella evidencia de la unión prohibida entre un hombre y una sirena. Shun la embistió con fuerza, con deseo y lujuria, sentimientos totalmente opuestos a todo lo que él era, dejando escapar en cada ronco gruñido parte de su ira por haber sido utilizado por todo el mundo, la canción de Thetis alcanzó un hermoso tono agudo, Shun levantó sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros, y lamiendo sus senos, continuó entrando en ella una y otra vez. Un enorme grito que surgió de ambos resonó por la playa, y el caballero de Andrómeda derramo su espuma, cálida, dentro de Thetis.

- Gracias- murmuró acomodando su rostro sobre sus senos, completamente sudado. Thetis sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- También a ti gracias, me has salvado- dijo- Ahora que me has marcado con tu espuma, ya no pertenezco a los dioses, puedo morir al fin.

Mientras la marea comenzaba a subir el cuerpo de Thetis se transformaba en espuma, y era arrastrada por las aguas del mar. Shun observó su cuerpo desnudo, ya no se sentía puro, se sentía lleno de placer, de ese que sólo recibe alguien egoísta que busca su propia satisfacción. Bañó su cuerpo en las aguas, se sentía limpio de la culpa que arrastraba, Thetis lo había liberado de su maldita esencia y él la había salvado de su eterna desdicha. El resto de la noche se quedó desnudo sobre la arena mirando las estrellas, masturbándose, para repetir ese infinito placer que había descubierto junto a la sirena. Al amanecer, sonrió aliviado.

- Es hora de regresar con Athena, Seiya necesita ayuda-

**FIN.**


End file.
